


凌IV pwp

by yue415



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, 凌IV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue415/pseuds/yue415
Relationships: Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	凌IV pwp

“把我带到你的房间里是想要做些什么吗，凌牙？”  
“明明是你自己要进来的。”  
凌牙关上门，然后听见了身后传来床铺被重物压上的摩擦声。  
“凌牙你这话，好像是想要把责任推给对方的人才会说的哪。”  
即使背对着他，凌牙也能猜到他脸上的表情——肯定又是往常那种欠揍的笑容吧。  
所以为什么会让他进来呢？  
凌牙觉得，大概是被他那乱七八糟的思维传染了。  
对啊，都是他的错。

“你这家伙到底……”  
凌牙站在床边，居高临下地看着IV。  
这人一点都不客气地躺在他的床上，似乎也没有要起来的意思。  
“凌牙……”  
IV低声地叫着他的名字，含混的、暧昧不明的声音。  
闭嘴。  
“凌……”  
IV眼前一暗，视线被柔软的事物遮挡着，没等他反应过来，双唇也被堵上了。  
强硬地撬开他的唇舌，宛如暴风扫荡般游走在他的口腔中。  
一个充满攻击性和侵略性的吻。  
IV小心翼翼地回应着他——与其说回应，不如说是纵容更合适。  
唇上有点痛，是被咬了吗？可能出血了吧？  
不由得想起了鲨鱼和血腥味的传闻。  
难怪这么暴烈呢，凌牙。

仿佛榨干了肺里最后一点空气，凌牙终于放开了他。  
重获光明的IV看到凌牙正要退开的手，不假思索地就抓了上去——那正是刚才夺去了他视线的“元凶”。  
“为什么不想让我看见？”  
“……谁知道。”  
凌牙别过了头。  
他不知道为什么不想让IV看到他刚才的样子。  
就正如他不知道自己为什么对身下的人会有难以启齿的欲念。  
“凌牙，”IV拉着他的手放在自己脖子上，指尖扣着领口，轻轻往下一拽，“这可是我给你这个头 号粉丝的，FanService啊。”  
“是吗，那我就勉为其难地接受了吧。”  
凌牙压在了他身上，IV那身衣服一点都不好脱，每次都要费他不少的功夫。  
当初IV还对他的耐心小小地惊讶了一下：“我还以为你会暴力解决的。”  
凌牙瞥了他一眼：“你发疯我还跟着你疯吗？”  
“你在说什么啊凌牙，”IV忽然笑了起来，“你不是已经跟着我疯了吗？”  
……也许他是对的。  
虽然凌牙并不想承认。

在这轮不算太激烈的撕扯中IV略占上风，毕竟凌牙的衣服比他的好扒太多，只是没等他得意多久，凌牙也把他给“料理”好了。  
有些粗鲁地搂过他的腰，手指沿着尾骨向下逡巡，正要再进一步时凌牙忽然肩头一重——IV搂上了他的脖子，顺便挪了一下体位，然后凑在他耳边叹了口气：“凌牙你还是这么没情趣呐。”  
凌牙顿了顿，原本在他身后的手游移到身前，不轻不重地握住那已勃起的硬物，指腹刻意滑过铃口。  
如他所愿，IV那一脸轻佻的表情终于开始露出了裂痕。  
“你不都硬了吗？”  
嘴角不经意地勾起了一丝弧度。  
“凌牙……”身下的敏感被掌握着的感觉危险而又刺激，带着喘息的声音从喉间滑出，IV勾着他的手略一用力，两个人之间的距离变得更近，额头贴着额头，呼吸都混在一起，“总算有点开窍了。”  
“你话真多。”  
然后再次堵上了他的嘴。  
他不像IV，学不会他那些磨人的小花招。  
情欲这种东西，只要解决了就好了吧？

IV松开了一边的手，凭记忆往枕头后面摸去。  
果然还是在这里。  
正当他想把手里的管状物扔了给凌牙时，手腕忽地就被抓了个正着，手里的东西也顺势被抽走。  
这家伙怎么就没有消停的时候，凌牙边想边挤了些滑液到手上。  
“凌牙……唔……”  
湿润的指尖毫无阻碍地闯入了隐秘的所在。凌牙感受到了身下那人不可抑止的颤抖，生理性的不适混和着快感的诱惑，随着指节的深入两种截然不同的感觉从尾椎向上蔓延，互相撕咬抵死缠绵。IV绞紧了在他体内肆虐的异物，并非抗拒，而是更深更极致的渴求。  
呐，凌牙，你知道的吧？  
察觉到IV的反应，凌牙退了出来，取而代之的是身下的硬物——就着半张的穴口闯了进去。  
我知道的。  
更为庞大的异物侵入的瞬间，IV几乎就要挣扎起来，凌牙按住他的额头，探入发间的手指推起了他的刘海，近在咫尺的海蓝色眼睛有股奇妙的魔力，轻而易举地摄住了他在冲击下支离破碎的意识。  
IV觉得自己是被这片海魇住了。  
会溺死在深不见底的暗涌里吧？  
真好。

下身被温热、紧致地包裹着，本能反应催使着他攫取更多的快感。凌牙试探性地抽动了几下，被蹭到敏感点的IV不由自主地搂紧了他，仿佛是捉住了在这情欲之海中唯一的依靠。  
身下的律动逐渐快了起来，绵绵密密的厮磨中情欲在两人之间游走扩散，连凌牙的呼吸也不禁紊乱了。  
肩上背后传来了细细的刺痛——沉溺在情事中的IV总会忍不住在他身上留下一缕缕抓痕，细碎的痛感在情潮中更像是一种另类的点缀，将本就一发不可收拾的情事推上了高峰。  
下身的进犯越发粗暴而急促，粗重的喘息混合在一起，难分彼此。在不知道是第几次的进出之后，一刹那的激灵快感掠过全身，回过神来时他已泄在IV体内了。  
下腹一片湿濡，IV也……高潮冲击仍未散去的凌牙模模糊糊地想。  
同样被情事余韵纠缠着的IV微微喘息着，视线不经意地往下一扫，然后就看到了凌牙从肩上延伸到背后，被他抓出来的那些深浅不一的红痕。  
挺漂亮的不是吗？  
低下头，舌尖轻轻地舔舐起那些猩红的印记。  
“IV……？”意识渐渐聚集起来，背后的痒意极为不安分地撩动着他刚平息的欲火，凌牙有些无奈地想，这个人啊，真是……  
不过……算了，这回就由着他吧。


End file.
